7 days with Roxas and Kairi
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers... Kairi and Namine are friends... Two of them go off to camp together and leave the other two alone for a week. Can romance peak in the mere matter of one week? Kairi and Roxas may in fact, know that answer.
1. Prologue: Sora Leaves For Camp

**Authors Note: **_Well here we are, a new story again! Wow I'm chock full o nuts'. Not really. Just ideas, but hey you get what I mean right? RIGHT! Ha, chapter 15 of my other story will be up soon, and chapter 2 of this and my OTHER story will be up too. I just love you guys for reading my work. It makes me really happy to see people enjoy my stories.. I mean one day I plan to be a writer so... you guys are helping that dream! hehe thank you!_

**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN THE GAME!!!!!!!! Ergh. Ack. Poo poo. And I don't own **'we've got a big mess on our hands" **By the Academy Is..._

**

* * *

****- - [****Re/wound**

**"Did somebody spike Roxas's sea-salt ice cream?"**

The question came from a blond girl, standing next to a teenage boy, propping him up with her arms, as he slumped forward, burping slightly. He grabbed the nearby microphone and yelled something towards the dj... then music began to play.

"(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)

(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
I've got that lefty curse  
Where everything I do is flipped  
And awkwardly reversed  
You're seldom known and barely missed  
I always put myself  
In destructive situations  
I need oxygen  
To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been  
When it all comes crashing…"

He winked towards the blonde girl and stared out at the audience before him, no one he knew was there except of course Sora and Riku... but where was that one girl? He shrugged and kept singing.

"(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight.  
Sing it (yeah)  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight."

Suddenly as flash of auburn, a hint of violet, and there she was. The girl he knew Sora was desperatley in love with. The girl his brother loved.

Kairi.

Roxas watched as she turned and stared at him, her gorgeous eyes flashing at him, and a smile creeping across her lips... and he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't finish his singing, so he stepped down off of the stage in a hurry, brushing against the blond girls arm, and tripping lightly as he fell through the backstage door.

"Roxas are you alright?" That was Sora... why did he follow him out here?

"I-I'm fine. Where's Kairi and Riku?" He mumbled sitting up, holding his arms tightly around his legs.

"Kairi just left, and Riku's talking to Naminé about some school thing I guess." Sora cocked his head to the side and held out his hand. "You seem a little off today. Did someone spike your ice cream for real?"

Roxas smiled and took his hand, and Sora pulled him up beside him with a grin. "No Sora. I just like acting stupid. You should know that by now. You've lived with me for what, almost seventeen years now?"

"Are you and Naminé fighting? Is that why you're acting like this?"

"Sora, I'm fine. I just didn't want to keep singing, that's all." Truth was, something was wrong, but he wasn't about to tell Sora that.

-xxxooo-

Kairi was so confused with herself... why was it, when Roxas started to sing... and when he watched her... she felt her heart flip? She loved Sora... no one else... let alone his twin brother!

"What am I thinking?" Kairi shook her head as she walked through her front door and she dropped her purse on the floor nearby it.

Kairi and Sora had been together for almost two years now, since the ninth grade, and she was absolutely and uncontrolabley in love with him. She had been around Roxas for years, seeing him in school, watching him struggle to ask out Naminé out... and now, she never realized how adorable he was. It wasn't like she loved him or anything, he was cute, that's all.

"But why is that when I see him smile, my heart flips in my chest?" Kairi heard a knock on the front door, and as she stepped to open it, a gasp escaped her throat.

"Hey Kairi, Um, Sora wanted me to check and make sure you were okay since you left early." It was Roxas, standing in her front door.

"Oh, ah, well, come in." As he stepped through the doorway, he caught a whiff of strawberry, and realized it was from Kairi's direction.

That sweet sweet scent of strawberries he'd never forget.

"Roxas?" She was staring at him, and he realized, he had zoned out, thinking about the scent of her hair.

"Oh sorry, I'm just out of it." He smiled and sat on the couch.

"Why did Sora send you over? Why didn't he come over himself?" Kairi asked, sitting on the couch beside him.

"H-he was busy at home... something to do with tomorrow's date with you..." He stumbled over his words as he became of the awareness that Kairi was right beside him, within his reach... all he would ever need to do was lean over...

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow is our date for our two year anniversary! He said since he'll be gone all next week, that we should have it tomorrow." Kairi smiled. "A Saturday night with Sora..."

"So are you sure that you're okay Kairi? I mean, I get worried about you too. You're a really close friend to me." Roxas covered his mouth and blushed slightly.

"Roxas, you're one of my best friends. I trust you more than anyone else." Kairi patted his arm and smiled lightly at him once more.

"Even more than Sora?" It came out without him realizing it, and now he couldn't take it back.

She studied his face for a moment then nodded. "Yes. I do."

They sat in silence for the next few moments, Kairi staring off in front of her and Roxas twiddling his thumbs. Finally after a few minutes, Roxas looked over at her and spoke.

"Why me. Wny not trust your boyfriend more?"

"Sora is trusting, don't get me wrong, but you're my best friend. I can tell you anything... Sora I just... can't with some things. Like when I told you about the time I accidentely went into the boys locker room during gym class one day. You laughed so hard I thought you were going to puke." She giggled lightly.

"Haha. Do you remember that time I sorta of ended up in a Geisha club meeting? They said my punishment for interupting their teachings was to put make-up on and wear a flowery kimono." Kairi laughed slightly, recalling when he came out of the club to face both her and Sora, his lips brick red and his hair pinned back. "I never told Naminé about that either."

After the laughter died down, silence once again reigned over the room. Kairi felt awkward, sitting there next to Roxas... and she could feel the warmth of his leg illuminating towards hers... and she shivered at the feel. Roxas faced her for a moment, his eyes were as serious as ever, as though he was about to say something, but at the last second he looked away, and Kairi sighed.

"Well you should get going. I mean it's about two in the morning." Kairi stood, and Roxas followed, and they walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Kairi. I'll tell Sora you're okay." He smiled and turned away.

"Goodnight Roxas." She wrapped her arms over the back of his shoulders into a tight embrace.

He could feel her heart beating through his chest, and he felt his own begin to jump around. She let him go and he faced her again, and he noticed, her cheeks were pink... she was blushing.

"Kairi I-" But he stopped himself, and turned away once again. "Night."

Kairi felt her heart jump once more as he walked out the door. "Night."

----

The following morning, Roxas woke, and at about seven that evening, he headed down to the beach, as was his daily routine. Of course, Sora didn't come with him today because he was on his date with Kairi.

Kairi...

He was completely confused of his feelings... he didn't know whether he just liked her, or was it something more? Did he actually love her? No, he couldn't be in love with his brothers girlfriend... that just wouldn't be right...

"This has to stop. I can't keep going on like this." He laid back onto the sand and stared up into the blue sky, when he heard shouting farther away from him on the beach.

It was Kairi and Sora. He could barely make out Sora's form, because he was standing behind Kairi, yelling at her back. Kairi on the other hand, he could see perfectly, her auburn hair cascading to just below her shoulders... her arms folded neatly across her chest, and her lips pouted out as she listened to Sora yell.

"Why can't you understand that I need to get back home? I don't want to fight with you Kairi, but I need to get packed for next tomorrow!"

"It's not that Sora. You're more distant. Do you not like me anymore? Is it someone else?" Kairi turned towards Sora and Roxas saw his brothers face for a moment, and the grief plastered across it.

"I love you." He pulled her arm lightly so that she was closer to him, and pressed his lips onto hers in, what Roxas saw, a very forced out kiss.

He couldn't help but turn away.

----

"Good bye Sora." Roxas said, patting his brother lightly on the back.

"Take care of Kairi while I'm gone, okay?" His brother winked, and gave one last look at Kairi before sitting down in the car, and driving away.

"So where is he going exactly? He never did tell me." Kairi asked, looking over at Roxas.

"Some summer camp. Traverse Camp of Music and Art or something." Roxas mumbled, pulling his arms behind his head.

"Hey! That's where Naminé is going for extra drawing expirience!"

_'Naminé is going too? Why didn't she bother to tell me this? She has been quite distant lately...'_ He was knocked out of his thoughts by Kairi, who had begun yanking on his arm.

"Come on! A week without our boyfriend and girlfriend! We have got to make this week count Roxxie!" Kairi pulled on his arm harder, and began to drag him down to the beach, and he knew then and there, that this week was going to be the best week of summer he'd had in a **long** time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Well chapter two may take a little while to be up because I have to put up chapter 15, so be patient with me, kay? **review with that purpley **button._


	2. Day One

**Authors Note: **_Finally I got chapter two done! Ha well if you all have noticed, this story has a more different feel than my other story, **The Bloodstained Sands Remind Me** it's more of a tragedy. This one is more comedic and such, speaking of which, there is a line in here about soup that makes me crack up because of how retarded it is... haha read on to get what I mean. But enjoy, and Chapter 3 may take at least a week to do, with school coming up and me needing to finish chapter 16 of my other story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Mushroom Soup._

_

* * *

_

_"Take care of Kairi while I'm gone, okay?" His brother winked, and gave one last look at Kairi before sitting down in the car, and driving away._

_"So where is he going exactly? He never did tell me." Kairi asked, looking over at Roxas._

_"Some summer camp. Traverse Camp of Music and Art or something." Roxas mumbled, pulling his arms behind his head._

_"Hey! That's where Naminé is going for extra drawing expirience!" _

_'Naminé is going too? Why didn't she bother to tell me this? She has been quite distant lately...' He was knocked out of his thoughts by Kairi, who had begun yanking on his arm._

_"Come on! A week without our boyfriend and girlfriend! We have got to make this week count Roxxie!" Kairi pulled on his arm harder, and began to drag him down to the beach, and he knew then and there, that this week was going to be the best week of summer he'd had in a __**long**__ time._

----

**Day One**

Roxas awoke to the sound of someone throwing a very large stone through his window, and the crashing of the glass hitting his floor. As he sat up and looked to his window, he heard someone calling his name from below it.

"Roxas! Roxas!" It was Kairi.

He stepped towards the window and stared down at her, a look of total blankness across his face. She smiled up at him and waved.

"Come on! We've got a superific fun-filled day to accomplish!" She said cheerily.

"Why must she wake me at seven in the morning, throw a rock through my window, and then still be so cheerful?" Roxas mumbled to himself.

"Sleepy head, wake up! We have to go down to the arcade... I want to play my game before anyone else gets it!"

Rolling his eyes, he yelled back, "I'll be down in a few minutes, let me get dressed."

He stepped away from the window, and pulled a shirt and shorts from his dresser, then began to change. By the time he had finished getting ready, it had been about a half of an hour. When he had gotten outside to Kairi, she glared at him with the deathlook he'd seen her give Sora so many times.

"Think you took long enough?" She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

He smiled and wrapped her up into a big hug, shocking her slightly.

"Rox-Roxas?" She stumbled over her words as he let her go. "What w-was that f-for?"

He winked and turned away. "I can't give my best friend a hug?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "No problem at all, **bud**."

----

Kairi didn't get to go down to the arcade, but Roxas took her for some Mint Mocha ice cream, and she was content with herself as they sat in the parlor eating it.

"This ice cream is so tasty!" She giggled, shoving another spoonful of it into her mouth.

Roxas smiled as he watched her shove the ice cream down, and he let his mind wander off again.

_'I never have gotten this much time with Kairi before. It's fun to be with her... a whole week of her without worrying about what Sora thinks... But is it really okay for me to be here with her? I mean I like her... but it's only a crush right?'_

"Roxas?" He shook his head and looked over at her.

"Huh? Did I zone out?" He smiled lightly.

"So I came up with a schedule for the week. Listen, today is free day, just kind of wandering around doing whatever we want too, Tuesday is basketball with Tidus, Hayner, Olette, and Selphie, Wednesday is visiting Destiny Islands with everyone, Thursday is movie night, Friday is beach day, and Saturday is the community dance that we have to go too!" Kairi said as she wrote it down for him.

"So we're with the gang too? Cool. I don't hang with them much anymore, so this should be fun." He looked at Saturday nights activity and he blushed. "Dance? As in us? Wouldn't that be akward?"

"Possibly. But who cares? It's for fun! Plus we're going as friends." She giggled and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, free day? I say I take a nap." He pulled his arms behind his head and began to snore jokingly.

Kairi aimed her spoonful of ice cream at his face and flung.

Mint mocha ice cream splattered into Roxas's face and they both cracked up laughing.

"Oh that's it Kairi, it's on." Suddenley, ice cream was flying back and forth between them, splattering the wall, the floor, the ceiling, and everything else around them.

"KAIRI! ROXAS!" Voice's bellowed from beside them, and they stopped flinging as they looked into the angry eye's of Riku and Wakka, the two who ran the shop. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh come on Riku, we were just playing around..." Kairi mumbled, but Roxas realized they weren't listening.

Riku glared down at them and pointed a finger accusingley at Kairi. "I don't care if you were "playing around" or not! You know damn well if the boss sees this mess, Wakka and I will both be fired, and you'll be banned for life from this ice cream parlor!"

"Okay, jeeze we'll help clean this up, and then we'll leave." Kairi smiled slyly. "And then I promise I'll control Roxas's sleeping habits so that I won't get the urge to chuck ice cream at his face."

Riku grumbled something and turned to walk away, but as soon as he did, a spoonful of ice cream from the ceiling plopped on top of his head.

"Aww, Riku now you're going to have to go back into the break room and re-apply hair gel to that delicate hair of yours." Kairi teased. "Oh and Wakka, make sure you give him a facial afterwords, or else his skin will get crinkly."

Kairi and Roxas kept laughing all the way through their cleaning of the shoppe.

When they had finally finished and left, it was about 3:00 p.m. and they still had another six or seven hours of fun-filledness to go.

"So Roxas, what do you want to do the rest of today?" Kairi asked as they walked down towards the beach.

"I think I know what to do," He grabbed her arm, and took her to the boat rentals, and after getting a small motorboat, they headed across the ocean.

"We're going to Destiny Islands? There isn't much to do their you know... just swim-" Kairi muttered.

"Can't we just talk? Without anyone interupting or anything? Destiny Islands seemed the quietest place to go." Roxas pushed a hand through his spiked blond hair and sighed lightly. "I really never get to talk to you much anymore. Sora gets so jealous over us hanging out that I finally gave up."

Kairi arched her back into the seat she was sitting in and giggled lightly. "He knows we have no romantic feelings towards each other. We've been bestest buds since before he asked me out."

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. He was never going anywhere with anything he said.

"So what are we going to talk about? Do you want to know about Sora and I's love life?" She coughed and winked over at him.

"Believe me, I really don't need to know what goes on between my best friend and brother." He fake gagged and she laughed lightly.

"Roxas, do you love Naminé?" Kairi had spoken so quickly, the question caught him off guard.

"Well, we haven't been together long enough for me to determine that." He mumbled, blushing slightly. "What about Sora? Do you love him?"

"Yes, but sometimes I think we'd be better apart. We fight all the time, and he's so jealous of everyone... even his own brother."

"But a relashionship is supposed to be kind of chunky, you know, like if you don't put enough water in mushroom soup, it's lumpy, but once you mix it around in your bowl for a few minutes, everything gets smoother and easier to eat." Kairi stared over at Roxas, her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"Did you just compare me and Sora's relashionship to a bowl of chunky soup?"

Roxas looked around for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I think I did."

The rest of the boat ride, they kept trying to come up with dumber things they could put into their conversation.

When they reached the island, (at the slow speed Roxas decided to go), it was about 6:00 p.m. and it was getting darker as they set out their blanket to sit on the beach-side. Roxas ripped his shirt over his head, and ran towards the water in a hurry, then swam out to where it was just above his belly button. Kairi was amazed by how in shape he was, with his six-pack abs, unlike Sora's four-pack. She giggled as he dived under the water, bubbles showing where he was going to appear next.

"Kairi Hisato get your butt down here!" He yelled when he came up for air.

She contemplated for a moment whether to follow, then pulled her shirt over her head, and her shorts down, revealing her polka dot bikini. It was light pink, with white dots all over it, and a bow was tied in the middle of the bottoms, giving it an even more girlish touch.

"You came prepared I see," Roxas muttered as he watched her walk into the water.

"Well duh. Destiny Islands visiting always includes swimming." She dived under the water and watched the little bit of sun making the fish around her glow.

Everything was the way she remembered it when she and Sora used to swim here. The truth was, Sora hadn't taken her here swimming in at least a year, and she missed it here, with the quietness and serene beauty. As she watched, Roxas appeared before her, smiling lightly, his spiked hair moving with the waves crashing above them. She held out her hand to him and he took, then they swam to the surface for air.

"It's beautiful out here." Roxas whispered looking over at Kairi.

Her hair was slightly covering her left eye, and the rest cascaded down her back to just below her shoulders. She wasn't looking at him, but out at the ocean, and he could tell her eyes were full of a joy and excitement he hadn't seen in such a long time...

"Roxas? What are you staring at?" Kairi asked all of a sudden, knocking Roxas back into reality.

"Oh, nothing."

They continued to swim for another few hours, or at least an hour, because Kairi realized she was getting wrinkly fingers and toes... so she dragged Roxas out of the water with her. They headed back across the ocean in their little boat once more so they could go home to bed.

They soon arrived at Kairi's house and were standing in front of her front door talking quietly.

"Roxas you better be energized for tomorrow! We have basketball to play, so you best be pumped." She flexed her scrawny arms and he laughed. "Hey! What's so funny!"

"You. You have no muscle Kairi. So I don't see what there is to flex." Roxas began to laugh and Kairi punched his arm lightly.

"Well I better go inside. I'll see you tomorrow then. I promise this time I'll only wake you up at 8:00 in the morning." She patted his head and walked in the door, leaving Roxas to take in what she had said.

"But that's still too early..." He grumbled as he stepped off the porch.

But he couldn't help but crack a smile as he watched her peek through the curtains of the front room, as she watched him walk down the street towards his house so he could finally get some rest from his long day.

* * *

**End Note: **_Haha. Soupness. Ha. Basketball For Day Two! **Review Please?**_


	3. Day Two

**Authors Note: **_I haven't had time to work on this for awhile, and I barely have time to type here. I have basketballl in 20 minutes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I love this story because It isn't as serious as my others. Chapter 4 may take awhile... so I apologize ahead of time. **Read On!**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own basketball or Kingdom Hearts_

_They soon arrived at Kairi's house and were standing in front of her front door talking quietly._

_"Roxas you better be energized for tomorrow! We have basketball to play, so you best be pumped." She flexed her scrawny arms and he laughed. "Hey! What's so funny!"_

_"You. You have no muscle Kairi. So I don't see what there is to flex." Roxas began to laugh and Kairi punched his arm lightly._

_"Well I better go inside. I'll see you tomorrow then. I promise this time I'll only wake you up at 8:00 in the morning." She patted his head and walked in the door, leaving Roxas to take in what she had said._

_"But that's still too early..." He grumbled as he stepped off the porch._

_But he couldn't help but crack a smile as he watched her peek through the curtains of the front room, as she watched him walk down the street towards his house so he could finally get some rest from his long day._

**Day Two**

"Mmm, today I have to go play basketball with a bunch of sweaty guys and worse yet, **Selphie**. Remind me again why I came?" Roxas muttered as he tugged at the red shirt Kairi had tossed him.

"Because you love me. And plus, who wouldn't want to see me in my awesome and adorable outfit?" Kairi stretched her arms over her head and smiled.

Roxas looked at her, and then couldn't help but laugh. Kairi had on the baggiest pair of basketball shorts he had ever seen, and the shirt she was wearing was just as baggy.

"You look like you're swimming in those," Roxas said between laughs.

"You are so mean to me!" She folded her arms across her green shirt and pouted her lip outward. "What did I ever do to deserve this!"

Roxas pushed her arm playfully and laughed. "Absolutely nothing. Come on we have a game to play."

Everyone began to slowly arrive one by one. First Selphie showed up in her bright green tanktop and short spandex shorts, and as soon as she arrived, Kairi attempted to teach her some stretches... but Selphie ended up with a hole in the back of her shorts. Second to show up was Tidus and Wakka, who had the basketball to play with. Tidus seemed to be too interested in Kairi to pay attention to what anyone was doing, because he kept following her and tugging at her baggy shirt.

"Why are you wearing such an ugly thing?" He asked her lightly.

"It isn't ugly, it's comfortable." She mumbled heading towards Roxas.

"You should try being more like a girl Kairi. Sometime's I wonder..." Tidus sneered in her direction as she reached Roxas.

"He's such an ass," She mumbled.

Roxas put a warm finger to her lips. "Don't swear it's bad."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." A voice from behind them spoke.

"Finally decide to show up Riku? You're on red with me and Wakka." Kairi mumbled throwing him a shirt.

Tidus was pulling the green shirt from over his head and tying it around his arm. "I'm not wearing this. It's too hot to play in a shirt."

Roxas snorted and pulled his shirt over his head as well. "Fine, mate. We'll make it even."

Kairi stared from Tidus and Roxas and noticed one thing... Roxas was buff. Which was strange because a skateboarder didn't appeal to have as much muscle as Roxas actually did. Tidus on the other hand was merely slightly buff, which, Kairi thought, was sad because he was a member of the basketball team from school.

"What are you staring at Kai?" Roxas leaned down to look at her and she felt herself blush.

"N-nothing. Let's just play the game." Kairi pulled her shirt over her head and shorts down, revealing another red shirt, much like Selphie's, and a pair of shorts less baggy than the previous ones. "So Tidus, you were saying?"

Roxas laughed as she threw the baggy clothes in his direction. "You're going to give them back now? Jeeze, if you would have told me that I would have worn these shorts." He held up the shorts she had thrown at him and smiled.

"Hey how are you supposed to identify which team I'm on?" Selphie whined, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just keep the jersey on." Roxas mumbled as he picked the ball up off the blacktop below him. "Three on Three match, first to 10 points wins. Red gets ball first."

Roxas threw the ball at Riku, and stepped back into a guarding position. Selphie, to his right raised her eyebrow at Tidus and Roxas saw him nod slightly, and he couldn't help but smile. As Riku dribbled the ball past Roxas, because of the pick Kairi had set on him, Tidus swept past him taking the ball with him.

"Eat that pretty boy,"Tidus yelled as he shot the ball into the basket, scoring the first two points of the game.

"I'll make you eat something you dou-" Riku started to mumble, but Kairi threw the ball at his chest and he heaved in a deep breath.

"Watch your mouth. Tidus, check me the ball." Kairi mutttered as the ball bouced towards her chest.

She caught it and took off in a flash of speed straight towards the hoop, but a body stepped out in front of her and she felt herself jump back as a hand swiped to get the ball from her. Roxas took that moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, and then crouch back into his guarding position.

"You're not getting past me that easily Kairi." He whispered as he watched her eyes dart from side to side.

She smiled lightly and bounced the ball between Roxas's legs straight into the waiting arms of Wakka. He dunked the ball into the hoop as Selphie finally reached him down at the other end of the court.

"We're going to lose because of Selphie's suckiness." Tidus grumbled.

"I do not suck!" She squealed angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay then, your incapability to run or do anything that doesn't involve girlish or feminine things." He muttered with a sneer.

"Come on you two, the game is only two on two right now, calm down and let's play as a team." Roxas said as Selphie stuck her tongue out at Tidus. "Okay?"

"Fine." They mumbled at the same time.

"Tidus, your ball." Kairi said, tossing it to him, then she stepped back away from him.

Tidus took that one moment to push through her and straight to the basket. His movements were fast, but not as fast as he thought; because suddenley Kairi was right beside him, reaching towards the ball. He smirked then stopped running, making sure to swipe his foot out in one quick movement to make her completely lose all balance she had. When she began to fall, the horror across her face empowered Tidus more, and he stepped right onto her falling hand, then he shot the ball, leading them straight into their four point lead.

"Ah!" Kairi yelled out in pain as she came crashing down onto her back.

"Kairi!" Roxas ran over to her as fast as his legs could take him, but it was too late... blood was already pouring from the side of her head. "Oh no... Kairi!"

"Mnn." She mumbled, attempting to reach up and touch her head. "Ow my hand-"

Roxas looked down at the shoe-print embedded in it, and snarled. "Tidus-"

"We're winning now, aren't we?" Tidus smiled.

Roxas picked Kairi up in his arms and held her close to his chest. "No, you're winning. Kairi and I are out of here. She needs medical attention now."

"Roxas... sorry-" She mumbled, holding her head with her uninjured hand.

He looked at the side where the blood had been coming out of and noticed it had stopped when he had put her tightly across his chest. He soon realized the blood wasn't as much as he thought it was, because all that had happened was she scraped the side of her head on the pavement.

"I'm taking you home Kairi, and I'm going to clean this out." But it didn't matter what he said to her... she was already asleep.

* * *

"Mn, Roxas?" Kairi asked about fifteen minutes later, when she awoke.

"Here Kairi. I'm checking your back for bruising." He mumbled.

She could feel the warmth of his hands on her back, and she noted how nice they felt there...

"Wait, where's my shirt?" She shot up and covered her chest, but remembered her sports bra she had put on earlier. "Is my back okay?" She asked, blushing.

"Seems fine, but it looks like it's going to really hurt in the morning." He handed her shirt back to her and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were alright."

"It's okay. I'm glad you care..." She smiled and sat up beside him. "Sora never took care of me when I was hurt."

"He's a jerk to you Kairi, and I'm sorry... I mean he is my brothe-" But he was cut off by Kairi... in a way he didn't expect to be cut off.

"You idiot! Why do you need to apologize for your dumbass of a brothers actions?" Kairi said, slapping him.

Roxas rubbed his cheek and frowned slightly. She hit **hard**, and he could only imagine what his brother went through when he pissed her off. He felt bad for upsetting her but... why did he apologize for Sora? He cared about Kairi more than Sora did and he knew that. But he always felt like he **had** to apologize for him because all it ever seemed like Roxas was to himself was his brothers shadow.

"I'm sorry Roxas, did I hurt you?" Kairi asked leaning in towards his face. She looked at the red mark across his cheek and frowned slightly.

"I'll be fine Kairi. It's just a smack from yo-" But he was cut off by the shock that coursed through his body and the thumping of his heart in his chest.

Kairi had her lips pressed against the side of his face where she had smacked him.

They were soft and warm and he enjoyed the feel of them, but, it ended as quickly as it had begun and she removed her lips from his cheek.

"All better!" She said with a large grin.

She never noticed the crimson color across his cheeks.

"Sorry for cutting the game short Roxas." Kairi whispered.

"It's okay! I mean, we get to go back to the islands with everyone tomorrow. We can go swimming and do all kinds of other fun beach, um, things." He said with a goofy smile across his lips.

Kairi stared at him for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah! Swimming and other fun stuff."

The two of them sat there for a few more minutes in silence until Roxas finally looked over at her and spoke. "I suppose I should get going. You need your rest and I need more sleep. You're seriousley cutting into my summer sleep schedule."

She laughed and touched his arm lightly. "I'm _so_ sorry Roxxie. I know you need your sleep so you can stay hot and sexy."

The crimson returned to his cheeks.

"U-uh, yeah." He mumbled, looking away.

"Well Roxas," She said changing the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Of course."

She lead him to the door, careful not to fall from her incapability to keep her balance. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, and then she wrapped her arms around his stomach in a closer hug than they had had the previous times.

"Stay safe Kairi." He whispered into her hair.

"Good night."

* * *

**End Note: **_I hope it was okay for ya'll. Please read onto my other stories and review. I love you guys who read this stuff. It makes me smile._


	4. Day Three

_**Authors Note: **Here is chapter 3. I've had more free time now to type, so everything is getting up here much faster and hopefully much, much better._

_**Disclaimer: **Does not own. Period._

* * *

_"U-uh, yeah." He mumbled, looking away._

_"Well Roxas," She said changing the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"_

_"Of course." _

_She lead him to the door, careful not to fall from her incapability to keep her balance. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, and then she wrapped her arms around his stomach in a closer hug than they had had the previous times._

_"Stay safe Kairi." He whispered into her hair._

_"Good night."_

* * *

Roxas, to Kairi's surprise, didn't snore, unlike his brother. Sora snored so loud that Kairi wanted to rip her freaking hair out everytime she heard him. Regardless of the snoring now, she knew he'd be royally pissed off if he knew she'd snuck into his room through the window. But really at this point, she didn't care, because now she was perched ever so eliquently against the windowsill, letting the suns rays seep into her skin. She'd been here a little over and hour just... watching him sleep. His lean form was so addicting to watch that she had to look at him repeatedly.

She soon stretched her lean legs outward and decided to get up and walk over to him. No harm in that. He seemed to be such a heavy sleeper anyway, so, to test it, she leaned close to his ear and whispered into it softly.

"Roxxie."

Then he woke up.

"KAIRI WHAT THE HELL!?" He instinctivley pulled the covers over his bare chest and flushed a deep red.

"Wow, I say one thing and that wakes you up? Jeeze I've been moving around for an hour and you haven't moved an inch." She said with a slight grin.

"You've been here an hour! How did you get in-" But he stopped his question when he finally decided to stop yelling and actually **look** at her.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy, but cute bun and she was wearing a sun dress that barely covered her thighs. It was pink with splashes of yellow across the slightly flowy bottom part, and tiny lace covered the strapless top part, giving it that ever so girly touch. It hugged her chest and hips just the way any guy would like to see, and she knew she'd get a reaction out of Roxas.

And boy did she.

"T-that dress looks n-nice there K-Kairi." He managed to get out as his face turned red from embarressment.

"Thank you." She said bowing. "Now, get ready Roxxie! We're off to Destiny Islands today!"

"Is it noon?"

"11:30. Close enough though!" She said with a smile.

Roxas was still trying to get over the fact that Kairi was wearing such a revealing dress in the middle of **his** room. Not Sora's. HIS.

_'Speaking of Sora... I wonder how camp is going...'_

* * *

Blond hair, pale blue eyes, and skin the color of cream... she seemed absolutely perfect. No, Kairi was perfect, with her auburn hair, violet eyes, and that delicate scent of vanilla that roamed every inch of her ivory skin...

"Sora?" Her voice startled him from his seat atop her bed.

"Um yes, Naminé?" He managed to mumble back to her.

"Could you hand me the green paint bottle?"

He sighed lightly and handed the bottle to her. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right for him to like her... and lately, he seemed to be noticing more and more about her...

Like the way when she touched his arm to get his attention, sending sparks of electricity between them, or the way when he stood close to her, he could smell faintly, the scent of cherry blossoms across her creamy skin. She was also so quiet, so secluded, so... innocent.

And then those pale pink lips he wanted to taste and feel so badly.

He was in love with her; and forgot all about Kairi.

Naminé looked over at Sora and smiled an innocent smile. They were sitting in her room as she painted her new picture for her art class. It was a seafoamed ocean with a pair of lovers darkened by night, watching the waves wash up on the beach. She had asked him there for a sort of "inspiration" but the truth was...

She just wanted him.

"Sora can you hand me the blue?" She asked with a slight grin.

He nodded and when he went to reach for it, he tipped it over clumsily. As he tried to clean it up with the rag Naminé had beside her, he ended up flinging the brush filled with green pain into the air and right onto his face. He grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh Sora!" Naminé leaned in with the rag to clean the paint from his face.

"I'll be fine Naminé." He mumbled, blushing.

"But you now have paint all over that adorable face of yours." She said giggling.

"Adorable?" He asked, leaning in a little closer to her face.

She stared, mouth parted at him, embarressed by what she had said. But what confused her more was him leaning closer and closer to her, until his lips were inches from hers.

She knew this next decision could change her life forever...

And then she kissed him.

Swirls of dizziness fell over her as she pressed her lips fiercely onto his. She could feel warmth erupting through her body and she frowned. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right... even when he began to push her limits... to a place Roxas had never dared before.

She knew she could never go back now.

* * *

The air was cool and smelled of summer as Kairi and Roxas made their way to the dock to leave for the islands. She was smiling, her dress blowing up, exposing her white and pink bikini bottoms, and Roxas knew she didn't care. Kairi was more modest than Selphie, but it seemed to him like she was purposley exposing her bottoms so he could get an eyefull...

"Riku! Selphie! Tidus! Wakka!" Kairi yelled waving frantically.

"Hurry up you two, before the boat leaves without you!" Riku yelled back.

Kairi turned to Roxas and grabbed his arm, forcing him to run with her down to the boat they were taking to the islands. But when they reached it, she stopped before they could get in.

That's when he saw the camera.

"No." He stated at Selphie whom was holding it.

"Yes!" Kairi said, pulling his arms around her waist.

So that was that; she was standing in front of him in her sundress, and he was behind her, bent down, arms around her stomach, and her pulled tightly against his chest.

**SNAP.**

Kairi smiled up at him, pink across her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his hands peek through her dress.

"Umm, Roxxie, we need to get going." Kairi said, prying his arms off of her.

"I didn't ask for the picture, now did I?" He asked mockingly.

"Nope! But I'm giving you a copy anyway when we get back, now come on and let's leave!"

The trip didn't last as long as Roxas thought it was going too, but it was still too much time on a boat with Selphie. All she did the entire way there was flirt with Riku and Tidus, and talk until her jaw hurt. Roxas was tempted several times to just push her off the edge, but he didn't think Kairi would appreciate that.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare off or are you coming off the boat with the rest of us?" Kairi asked him, tugging on his arm.

"Of course." He smiled and let her lead him off of the boat and onto the warm sands of Destiny Island.

"I'm up for wandering around the beach." Kairi whispered to Roxas. "Let's ditch them and find somewhere cooler to go."

He didn't argue, why should he anyway? He liked it just being the two of them... more interesting things always ended up happening that way. She lead him up the stairs of one of the old "shacks" that he and the others used to play in as kids. He recognized it instantly as his and Sora's... and knew exactly why she brought him here.

"You and Sora never let me come up here, so I figured I'd take a look around and see what it was like in your guys' "hideout"." She said with a sneer, walking into the almost bare shack.

Cobwebs and overgrown plants filled it now, but remnants of Sora and Roxas's dominence was still there. Broken and chipped wooden swords sat in the corner, surrounded by old figurines and old broken pieces of water baloons. Kairi walked over and picked up the one sword, staring at the name engraved in it and laughed.

"Did you spell that or did Sora?" She asked with a grin.

He stared at his name engraved into the sword and scratched his head.

It was spelled **Roxsis**.

"That was Sora. I made us the swords and he wanted to contribute... so I let him carve our names into them. Big mistake." Roxas said with an embarrassed smile.

"You made these? Amazing!" Kairi said, admiring the handiwork put into the shattered swords.

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's only wood. Had they been made out of metal, then I might have agreed with you." He said, but Kairi looked up at him, her eyes full of seriousness.

"Roxas, it really is amazing. I mean that."

He felt his heart thump wildy in his chest as she approached him. The look on her face was so serious, but he could tell underneath it was something else, something else that made him begin to get nervous.

"You never believe me when I say something good about you. It's like all you think is negative about yourself. Why Roxas? You're such a great guy... I couldn't imagine why you would need to be so negative on yourself-" She stopped right in front of him. "Unless it has something to do with not being good enough, or if you think you're not enough like Sora-"

Roxas felt his body move, but it didn't connect with his thoughts.

He had backed her up against the wall, his hands planted beside her head as he tried to gasp for air. She looked at him, her eyes full of fear and anticipation? For what, she didn't even know, but the look on his face made her begin to shake.

"Don't compare me to my brother Kairi." He stated flatly. "I am nothing like him. He's ruined me Kairi, all I ever have been to him is a shadow..."

Kairi stared into his sky blue eyes and saw the twinge of sadness hidden there that he'd tried so long to hide from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching to him. "Truly sorry."

He softened his face for a moment and leaned closer to her as though he was about to kiss her. At the last minute, when his lips were inches from hers, he leaned over to her cheek and pressed his lips onto it softly. She felt herself turn red and she began to breathe heavier.

He pulled away and collapsed into her open arms.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I never told you about it before... and I should have." He gasped. "You're the only one I ever trusted."

"It's alright Roxxie. You know I'm here for you when you need me. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered into his hair.

"Not even with Sora?" He asked, looking into her violet eyes.

She shook her head. "No, not even with Sora."

Afterwords, the visit to the islands seemed as normal as could be, everyone was swimming and playing around on the beach like they were going too. Roxas and Kairi kept their little incident in the shack to themselves, but each of them felt an ache in their hearts, for something they weren't exactly sure what.

"C'mon Roxas, we need to swim before it get's dark!" Kairi yelled from down at the shore.

He stared at her, remembering what she'd said earlier about Sora and how she would never go with him and leave him all alone.

Had she meant it?

He sure as hell hoped so.

"Coming!" He yelled, pulling his shirt from his head, running to the beach.

He dove headfirst into the water and splattered mud all over himself and Kairi. She glared at him jokingly and he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with being yourself." She said smiling down at him, extending an arm.

He looked up at her, tears starting to form in his eyes... then he took her hand.

* * *

_**End Note: **I hope you liked it. Kairi and Roxas... ah the two of them are blind to each other. But what about Sora and Namine? Yeah, exactly. Review and Enjoy!_


	5. Day Four

**Authors Note: **_Hello everyone. I have had much time this week to finish this chapter and chapter 5. I'm oober excited for what happens next, but I won't spoil it for you. Read on for yourself!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Well that's a lie, I just don't own Kingdom Hearts..._

_

* * *

He sure as hell hoped so._

_"Coming!" He yelled, pulling his shirt from his head, running to the beach._

_He dove headfirst into the water and splattered mud all over himself and Kairi. She glared at him jokingly and he scratched his head in embarrassment._

_"Sorry."_

_"There's nothing wrong with being yourself." She said smiling down at him, extending an arm._

_He looked up at her, tears starting to form in his eyes... then he took her hand._

**Day Four**

Kairi decided that for at least one day out of the week, she would let Roxas sleep in as much as he could. She felt bad for getting him up so early, but she also enjoyed it, because she got to spend so much time with him. When Sora was around, that was who she was always with... and hanging out with his brother would seem weird to him.

"I still am curious as to why Naminé didn't tell Roxas she was going to camp for this week..." Kairi whispered as she brushed her hair. "It doesn't seem like her."

"What doesn't?" Roxas's voice said from her doorway.

Kairi jumped back, covering her bare stomach with her arms and holding back a slight scream. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Roxas blushed, avoiding eye contact with her stomach. "You're front door was unlocked and your bedroom door was open so..."

"So you decided to just come in then?" She eased herself and removed her arms from her stomach. "Oh well, I did it to you too..."

"Sorry if I scared you. Should I let you change out of your pajamas?" He muffled, his face still red.

"If you really want to. I may actually just go back to sleep now..." She smiled and he stepped towards her in annoyance.

"Oh, so you get to sleep in, but I don't? How is that fair?" He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well seeing as how tonight is movie night..." She whispered, inching closer to him. "I rented a romance movie for me and Selphie to watch, to torture you guys, you know."

He stared into her violet eyes and he began to shake, remembering yesterday's events. He'd almost kissed her... almost kissed her, and she would have let him. He knew it had to be because he looked so much like Sora... but even that didn't matter. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was absolutely falling for her; his brothers girlfriend.

"I also rented a horror movie for when it gets dark." She smiled, leaning close to his lips. "I'll need someone to grip onto when I get scared, so promise you'll be there to protect me?"

He licked his lips unevenly and felt his breathing stagger. She was so close to him again, closer than he'd been willing to come towards her. He twirled a piece of her auburn hair in his fingers, shaking with each movement he made. She closed her delicate eyes, and leaned so close that he could feel her heat beat the moment her chest bumped into his...

Then it hit him.

Pain coursed through him as he stepped back away from her.

"I should let you get back to sleep Kairi... and I should probably head home too." He choked out. "I'll see you later."

She couldn't speak, so she just let him go. The shock of his rejection was boiling hot in her blood...

And then she let the tears flow.

* * *

When the time had finally arrived for everyone to meet at Kairi's house, Roxas made sure to arrive later than everyone else. He was still shocked that he'd pulled away from Kairi, but he couldn't help it. Naminé's face had flashed through his mind the moment she had tried to kiss him... and so had Sora's. This was his brothers girlfriend... and the one he knew his brother was madly in love with. He had no right to try to take her from him and he knew that.

But for the movie night (that he had to reluctantly show his face at...), decided to dress casually; he wore black sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt that he knew were comfortable. As he knocked on Kairi's front door, she opened it and he noticed the saddness in her eyes as she let him inside.

"Welcome," She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks." He mumbled as she closed the door. He felt awkward around her now, and it bothered him.

The movie was already up on the screen, ready to be played at any moment, and everyone was sitting on the couches waiting for Roxas to sit down.

"Late enough?" Riku asked.

"Hurry and sit down Roxas! I want to watch the movie!" Selphie wined.

He took notice, that when Kairi hit play, it was the scary movie that was on first. He sat down on the empty couch beside Riku, Selphie, and Tidus, and felt the end cushion smush down as Kairi sat down on it as well. As the movie began the opening credits, he realized that she wouldn't look at him at all.

He felt bad, no, bad couldn't describe what he felt right now. He felt like a complete jerk just sitting there at the opposite end of the couch from her, not paying any attention to her whatsoever. So when the movie began getting suspenseful, with things jumping out at the two main characters, he slid over to her, making sure his arm brushed hers.

"AHHHHH!" The girl on the movie screamed as something tore into her calf muscle.

Kairi looked over at Roxas, her eyes wary of his sudden closeness. He smiled, then leaned towards her ear, whispering his hot breath into it.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a complete jerk to you,"

She smiled back, and he felt his heart leap in his chest. "It's okay. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Blood splattered across the screen, and Roxas felt Kairi clench onto his arm uneasily. She didn't like the sight of blood, he knew that, but she seemed to be overreacting a bit more than usual. Selphie meanwhile, had taken this opportunity of darkness in the room to start making out with Riku **and** Tidus. She kept switching between the two, a large smile across her lips as she kept looking up at Kairi.

"I don't know what's worse," Roxas whispered into Kairi's ear. "The dumb gore in this movie, or listening to Selphie, Riku, and Tidus."

"I get what you mean." Kairi laughed lightly. "Come on, let's go get some popcorn."

As they got up, no one took notice except Wakka, who waved with a smile as they entered the kitchen.

"Buttery or extra super buttery?" Kairi asked, pulling the popcorn from the cupboard.

"Extra super, of course." Roxas said, and she put the popcorn in the microwave, then leaned against the counter with a smile.

"So." She stated.

"So," Roxas replied, awkwardly.

"How have you been since, um, yesterday?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I'm just glad you understood what I was saying. I mean, I love Sora, he's my brother... but he pushes all of my accomplishments into nothing and acts as though I don't exist. It's like I don't even deserve to be aliv-" He was cut short by something soft and sweet on his lips.

Kairi.

She had lunged herself forward, wrapping her arms around his head and crushing her lips into his in a kiss that made him stagger to breathe. He was shocked... beyond shocked, that this girl, no, this beautiful girl was kissing him. Everything melted away as he kissed her back; every bad feeling he had was swept away and gone. He tangled his hand in her soft hair, and she did the same, clinging to him and kissing him with so much force that he thought he was going to bruise. Did she do this because she wanted too? Or because he looked like Sora? He pondered for a moment, kissing her back harshly.

Then the doubt came back.

He forced himself to push back away from her, and he saw the hurt return to her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you want me Roxas? Don't you feel the same way that I do?" She yelled.

"Are you only doing this because Sora isn't here to stop you? Or because I look so much like Sora?" He asked, looking away.

She shook her head, bewilderment across her face. "No Roxas." She stepped closer to him again. "I want you."

"You have Sora and I have Naminé! It's not supposed to be this way!" Roxas bellowed, keeping his distance from her. Nausia ached in his stomach as he watched her face turn from shock to disgust.

"If Naminé loved you so much, then why didn't she tell you she was going to go to camp the same week Sora was? Why did they keep it from us Roxas? Why?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you cared... I mean this week we've gotten closer. So much closer than we ever have been before, and you want to throw it all away?"

"I can't do this to Sora, Kairi. He's my brother-" Roxas whispered. "This isn't fair to him."

"It's not fair to me either! You gave me every conformation that you wanted me Roxas. I can't believe you were just toying with me all this time." She screamed, wiping the tears away from her make-up stained cheeks.

"Toying? Yes..." He admitted reluctantly as Selphie and the others came storming into the kitchen. "I guess I just missed Naminé too much, that's all. This was a mistake Kairi. You were a mistake, and I'm sorry that I pulled you into this."

She stared, mouth open wide in shock. Selphie came over to her just as she came charging towards Roxas, fists flailing in the air. "DAMN YOU ROXAS HIKARI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE A JERK... A COMPLETE AND TOTAL JERK WHO ABUSED EVRY MOMENT OF KINDNESS THAT I OFFERED YOU! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC BROTHER-"

He turned away, holding back the tears as he looked up at Riku. He knew that Riku knew he was lying, but that didn't stop him from glaring up at him. He turned away from all of them, heading towards the door, knowing everything that happened today was something he was going to regret...

And nothing could take back what he'd said and done.

He was a mistake after all.

* * *

**End Note: **_Read onward to chapter 5!! Man, Kairi sure went crazy... didn't she?_


	6. Day Five

**Authors Note: **_This chapter depresses me... I mean everything was going so well, and now they're all sad and emo-ish. Ah well. Two chapters left!_

**Disclaimer: **_I tire of these..._

_"It's not fair to me either! You gave me every conformation that you wanted me Roxas. I can't believe you were just toying with me all this time." She screamed, wiping the tears away from her make-up stained cheeks._

_"Toying? Yes..." He admitted reluctantly as Selphie and the others came storming into the kitchen. "I guess I just missed Naminé too much, that's all. This was a mistake Kairi. You were a mistake, and I'm sorry that I pulled you into this."_

_She stared, mouth open wide in shock. Selphie came over to her just as she came charging towards Roxas, fists flailing in the air. "DAMN YOU ROXAS HIKARI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE A JERK... A COMPLETE AND TOTAL JERK WHO ABUSED EVRY MOMENT OF KINDNESS THAT I OFFERED YOU! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC BROTHER-" _

_He turned away, holding back the tears as he looked up at Riku. He knew that Riku knew he was lying, but that didn't stop him from glaring up at him. He turned away from all of them, heading towards the door, knowing everything that happened today was something he was going to regret..._

_And nothing could take back what he'd said and done._

_He was a mistake after all._

* * *

**Day Five**

Emptiness. Complete and total emptiness is all that Roxas felt the next morning that he woke up. All that had rung through his ears the entire night were Kairi's words...

'_YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC BROTHER'_

He didn't want to be anything like him.

He stretched, his muscles tense as he turned and looked at the time on his clock beside his bed. 4:30... he'd slept most of the day away... of course he knew Kairi wouldn't be there to wake him up anymore. He was upset, but content, because he'd stopped himself from destroying his brothers relashionship.

All it cost was his friendship with Kairi... and had it really been worth it?

He didn't have time to ponder, because Sora and Naminé were coming back in two days... and then everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be. Roxas and Naminé; Sora and Kairi. That's how it was supposed to be... right?

"Wasn't I supposed to go to the beach today?" He asked himself, scratching his head uneasily. "I doubt anyone would want me there anyway, especially Kairi..."

Nothing answered him back but the silence of his room.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open softly as she listened to his soft breathing beside her. She wasn't aware of who she was with until she rolled over into his caramel brown hair and came face to face with him.

Sora.

She jumped back, remembering last night when he'd snuck over to her room. He'd told her he'd missed her, and that everything that had happened the night before was so perfect, that he needed to expierience it again.

She'd believed him.

"Sora." She whispered, shaking his naked back. "Sora wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled, looking into her pale features. "Ah Naminé... you look just like an angel."

"I don't feel like one." She sat up, covering herself with the blanket. "What am I going to tell Roxas?"

Sora grabbed her arm lightly. "Nothing. We can't tell him or Kairi. It'd break both of their hearts."

"I cheated on him Sora! I can't just forget everything that just happened."

"I don't want you to forget." He pulled her face down to him and kissed her lightly. "I love you Naminé."

She blushed and looked away. "I love you too Sora... but we have to break it off with Roxas and Kairi before we continue anything else... this isn't fair to them."

"I know. But I'm not going to ever regret my decision, whether it destroy's my brother or not." Sora whispered darkly, returning his lips to Naminé's once more.

* * *

Kairi held her head in her hands, trying to hold the tears back that had been itching in her eyes since last night. She didn't understand anything that had happened... one moment Roxas wanted her like crazy and the next he was pushing her away, telling her he was only toying with her because he missed Naminé. He'd called her a mistake...

"I told him he was just like Sora..." She whispered as salty tears dripped onto her face. "I'm never going to have him now. I destroyed everything important to me..."

She looked up at her room, noticing the small picture she had taped to her mirror two days ago when they had returned from the islands. She was wearing her pretty yellow sundress, and Roxas was arched down, arms wrapped lovingly across her waist, a full fledged smile across his lips. She could rememeber feeling the warmth of his chest seeping through her dress, and the butterflies she'd felt in her stomach.

"It couldn't have been a lie." She sniffled. "It was all too real to be a lie."

Yet she couldn't get up the courage to pull out her phone and call him. Everything seemed pointless, because that sad fear of rejection still weighed heavy in her heart. She didn't want him to hate her and she didn't want to hate him. She never did, and she doubted she ever could. Roxas was her everything now... Sora was nothing compared to his brother and it had taken this week for her to realize it.

Now she needed to let him know.

She pulled the copy of the picture out from her desk and wrote a single word on the back before leaving the house with it:

**Dance?**

* * *

Roxas found the picture a few hours later and felt his heart flutter when he read that single word... knowing that if he decided to do this... it could destroy Sora.

Which do you choose in a situation like this? Your brother or the girl your infatuated with?

Roxas didn't need to think... his decision had already been made a long time ago.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well I hope you review even though it's short. But hey, bare with me okay? You know you love me... my stories... my idiocy? SOMETHING PEOPLE!! GIVE ME SOMETHING. Ah composure composure..._


	7. Day Six

**Authors Note: **_Here is another chapter to my story. Slightly more dramatic and less funny than other chapters... eh. My new story, 'The Angel and her Hell' is quite humorous. You should check it out too. Much love from me!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts... except the game... and the other game... and the other game... and a few more things... eh..._

* * *

_Now she needed to let him know._

_She pulled the copy of the picture out from her desk and wrote a single word on the back before leaving the house with it:_

_**Dance?**_

_Roxas found the picture a few hours later and felt his heart flutter when he read that single word... knowing that if he decided to do this... it could destroy Sora._

_Which do you choose in a situation like this? Your brother or the girl your infatuated with?_

_Roxas didn't need to think... his decision had already been made a long time ago._

* * *

**Day Six**

Sora stretched his arms over his head as he pulled more clothes from the drawers of his room. It was time to pack up and get ready to leave... and he and Naminé had to go back and tell Roxas and Kairi what had happened. He knew Kairi was going to hate him forever for everything he'd done to her up until now... but he didn't care. He'd found Naminé; sweet angelic Naminé. If anything, Sora was more worried about what Roxas was going to do when he found out that Sora and Naminé had hooked up at camp.

"Are you almost done Sora?" Naminé yelled from outside his door.

"Yeah, I just need to pack up the rest of my shirts and then I'll be fine."

He looked over at the bed and let out a deep sigh. He was in for one hell of a lecture when he got home.

"Oh boy." He muttered, then grabbed his bags, and met Naminé outside his door.

* * *

"I'm never going to be anything more than an idiot," Roxas mumbled to himself as he layed face first onto his bed.

He'd made his decision already, but he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all. It could hurt Sora or worse... Kairi. He didn't know the difference anymore between right and wrong and he didn't care. All that mattered now was her. That's all that ever had mattered. Naminé was nothing compared to Kairi, and Roxas had been kidding himself when he'd thought she was.

"I love her." He whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "As much as I hate to admit it, I love her."

He rolled over onto his back and stared at his ceiling, his eyes speckled with tears. "I'll love her regardless if she'll ever want me again or not."

He pulled the picture off of his dresser and stared at. He'd remembered how on that day, he'd been so afraid to even touch her... but later on he'd almost kissed her. It seemed all too surreal. Then in the kitchen... she'd actually kissed him. Him and not Sora. She said that she had wanted him and no one else.

No one.

He really hoped she was keeping it that way too.

* * *

Nausia filled Kairi's stomach as she pulled her hair back into a light bun. She was preparing herself for a dance that she wasn't even sure that she was going to. Roxas hadn't replied to the note she'd left on his picture, and quite frankly, she was getting incredibly nervous.

"I wouldn't blame him if he rejected me again. Especially after all of those terrible things I said about him..." She pulled a loose piece of hair behind her ear and smiled into the mirror. "I don't regret this week though. It's the greatest one I've had in a long time."

She stood and walked to her closet, and pulled out a thigh length violet dress... the same shade as her eyes. She slipped into it quickly, being sure not to rip the delicate sides of it as she slid it up her thighs, then hips. As she looked into the mirror once more, she smiled, noticing her violet eyes were glistening with tears again.

"I reapplied my mascara twice already..." She sniffled, pulling out a light pink gloss and applying it to her pouted lips. "I guess I really am far from perfect... no matter how hard I try to be, I never will be anything close to it."

As she put the lip gloss away and turned to look out her window at the setting sun, she noticed something... unusual. A yellow rose was sitting on her windowsill, the picture of her and Roxas attatched to it. As she turned the picture around, she saw a response to the note she'd left Roxas just the day before. Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran her fingers over the two words he'd so messily written back:

**Of Course.**

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she fell to her knees in delight. He wanted to go with her... regardless if he wanted to be with her anymore... she still could spend this one last day with him. With Roxas.

"Kairi, you're going to get tears all over your dress, love."

The voice startled her, and she screamed out in fear before realizing it was _him_.

Roxas.

He was standing, his arm elegantly set on her doorframe... and his other at his side, another rose, this time red, clasped in it. He was dressed surprisingly uncasual, a tie attached to the black jacket that fit slimly at his sides, and his spiked hair was **gelled** back, for once. He wore black dress pants and nice shoes... not his usual sneakers he wore, or the sandals he'd take to the beach. He looked, amazing... no, Kairi corrected, he looked perfect.

"You look... nice." She managed to blubber out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come now Kairi, get off the floor and please remove those tears from your beautiful eyes. I can't stand here and see you in pain any longer. I will not stand for anyone, especially myself, hurting you." He stared at her, his blue eyes piercing through her and causing her to shake as she stood in front of him.

She laughed a little, wiping more tears away. "Am I still a mistake, Roxas?"

He stared at her, his eyes glistening over with wetness that she could only identify as, tears. He held his arms out and smiled vaguely.

"Believe me, you're far from a mistake Kairi." He whispered.

She inched closer to him, grabbing the rose from him and setting it on the dresser. "So does that mean if I kiss you again... I don't have to worry about being rejected?"

"Of course not." He said, then leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

This time, all the bad feelings went away from him, and didn't come back. Everything was perfect with her here with him. Her lips were made to pressed onto his, her hair was meant to be tangled through his fingers, and body felt so right in his arms... like she was molded to fit into them. When she finally pulled away from him, he let the smile fall onto his wet lips.

"Kairi," He breathed. "Guess what?"

"What?" She whispered back, pushing back the fallen strand of hair away from her face once more.

"I love you."

She gasped, not expecting him to say the words she'd been itching to say since that moment she'd seen him on the stage the other night.

"Roxas, guess what? I love you too." She kissed him again, softly, then tugged his arm lightly. "Hey! Don't we have a dance to go to?"

He nodded, then smiled as he let her drag him away once again.

* * *

The dance had already started by the time Roxas and Kairi had arrived. Everyone was sure to stare at them as they entered through the doors, with Roxas's arm around Kairi's waist lovingly. Selphie smiled over at them as she hooked her arm over Tidus's.

"Wow she chose one of them?" Roxas said sarcasticly.

"Yeah. I'm as shocked as you are." She latched herself over his arm and smiled. "Let's dance!"

Roxas smiled down at her, enjoying her return of happiness. As she pulled her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist, she leaned up and whispered into his ear lightly, "You're far from a mistake too. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm glad someone thinks that." He smiled down at her. "Sora is going to kill me when he gets back."

"Oh no. I won't let him!" Kairi pulled one arm away and flexed it. "I'll beat him to a pulp."

"I bet you will." He kissed her cheek softly as they continued dancing. "I love you so much."

"The feeling is mutual!" She smiled and twirled her body as he held her hand. "I've had so much fun with you this week Roxxie!"

"I'm glad." Roxas smiled back at her as the song ended and went to a more fast-paced one. "Come on, let's have some fun tonight."

"It may be the last of it we'll have for awhile." Kairi smiled at him as they began to dance the night away.

Although the two of them were off in their own little world most of the night, it was brought to an abrubt end quickly. They didn't expect anything like this to happen... let alone tonight, but the two of them nearly crapped their pants when they saw the two of them walk through the doors of the gym. Kairi pulled herself behind Roxas and pointed towards the door for Roxas to see why she was freaking out.

Sora and Naminé had showed up.

"Oh crap." Kairi whispered as Sora spotted her with her arms wrapped around Roxas neck tightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Sora charged over and yanked Kairi away from Roxas's body.

"Roxas, why are you two here together... I don't understand..." Naminé's weak voice whispered from beside him.

"Um, guys is this really the place to be arguing?" Kairi managed to whimper out as Sora tore her away from Roxas and Naminé, and out towards the parking lot.

"You have explaining to do. NOW!" Sora yelled when they reached the parking lot.

"Why should I have to explain anything to you Sora?" Kairi yelled back, fighting back tears. She knew this was coming, she just didn't expect it to happen today.

"Let's see, because you're my girlfriend maybe? I have the right to know why you are at a dance, all lovey-dovey with _my_ brother." Sora screamed, his face turning a light shade of violet.

"Hasn't it clicked in your thick little head yet Sora?" Kairi yelled, stomping her heel on the pavement. "It's so obvious, that I don't even need to tell you."

"Naminé and I came back early for you two... and this is what we find-" Sora clamped his arm around Kairi's wrist and pulled her close to him. He let the familiar scent of vanilla fill his nose then smiled uneasily. "I loved you Kairi."

Suddenly Sora was falling back, Kairi was being pushed away, and a form was flying onto Sora, fists crashing into his delicate face. Blood dripped onto the pavement as Roxas pulled Sora's collar up to drag his face closer to him.

"Roxas stop it!" Kairi yelled.

"No Kairi. This bastard slept with Naminé at their camp!" Roxas pulled his arm back for another punch, but Kairi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I don't care if he slept with her Roxas. I love you, not him. They may have betrayed us, they may have lied to us, but see what happened this week? We found each other in a way we never thought we would! I became attracted to you, and you-" He looked up at Kairi, a smile across his lips. "You fell in love with me."

"You're right." He stood and clasped his arm around her waist and dipped her down so she was looking up at him. "I love you."

He leaned in to kiss her once more, not caring about the shock on Sora's face. He didn't care about anything anymore, except for her. The girl with the auburn hair that he'd been best friends with since they were kids. The girl his brother had spent years together with. The girl who had changed his whole outlook on life and on himself. As Roxas pulled away from Kairi's delicately glossed lips and pulled her up beside him, he sneered at his brother.

"I'm not much of a shadow anymore, am I Sora?" Roxas whispered.

"I don't see what she likes about you, you're a rotten piece of-" But Sora was cut off by Naminé's lips crashing into his. Kairi and Roxas watched as they tangled their fingers in each others hair and began to pant from so much kissing.

"Get a room." Kairi muttered turning back to Roxas. "This is interesting. I mean we were so worried about what they would think about us _falling_ in love... and here they are, telling us they made love! How did you find out anyway?"

Roxas smiled uneasily. "Naminé can't lie."

Kairi tugged his arm and pulled him away from his brother and ex-girlfriend and back towards the dance. "Let's go Roxxie."

"Alright Kairi, whatever you say, love." He grabbed her hand in his and the two of them ran back into the doors of the gym where they were going to dance the night away.

And for the first time in his life... Roxas didn't feel like a mistake.

What an accomplishment.

* * *

**End Note: **_This is NOT the last chapter. There is one more to go! Please review or I won't update!!_


	8. Day Seven

**Authors Note: **_Surprise! Heh, enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own it._

* * *

"_Get a room." Kairi muttered turning back to Roxas. "This is interesting. I mean we were so worried about what they would think about us falling in love... and here they are, telling us they made love! How did you find out anyway?"_

_Roxas smiled uneasily. "Naminé can't lie."_

_Kairi tugged his arm and pulled him away from his brother and ex-girlfriend and back towards the dance. "Let's go Roxxie."_

_"Alright Kairi, whatever you say, love." He grabbed her hand in his and the two of them ran back into the doors of the gym where they were going to dance the night away._

_And for the first time in his life... Roxas didn't feel like a mistake._

_What an accomplishment._

* * *

**Day Seven**

"Oh man, do my feet hurt like hell!" Kairi complained, tossing her sandals into a corner of Roxas's room. She had returned to his house the next morning to see how everything had gone down with him and Naminé. "What happened after I left you two anyways?"

Roxas scratched his messy blond hair and smiled. "Well, we... fought. I told her I couldn't forgive her for what she's done to me... and it will never be the same between us, even as friends. I just can't forget what she told me."

Kairi sat on his bed beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know."

"All I'm thankful for is you, now." He smiled a goofy grin and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And believe me Kairi, I'm not letting you go."

She stared at him for a moment then laughed. He felt goosebumps crawl over his skin as they did everytime she laughed. "You're like a stalker!"

"I'm not that creepy am I?" Roxas cocked his head to the side, letting his blue eyes sparkle with fake tears.

"Not at all." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his in a warm and quick kiss. "You're the farthest away from creepy Roxxie."

"What is it with you and calling me that?"

"You mean Roxxie? I called you it once when we were kids and I guess it kind of stuck in my little head." She layed her head in his lap and stretched her arms out. "Man this week had drained every inch of energy I've gained in these past seventeen years."

"You picked all of our activities, if you recall." Roxas mumbled, rubbing her shoulders. "Oh well. At least we don't have to deal with Sora for awhile."

"And Naminé too. She won't come anywhere near me anymore." Kairi sat up and grinned. "I scared her away from you."

"What exactly did you say to her last night?" Roxas asked lightly.

"Oh not much..." Kairi whispered, recalling the conversation she had had with Naminé after the dance had ended...

_"Naminé, could you come here for a second?" Kairi asked casually, tugging the blondes pale arm. _

_"Uhh sure." Naminé muttered back nervously._

_When Kairi had taken her far from Sora and Roxas's sight, she pulled Naminé's collar of her shirt and tugged her close to her face. "You stupid bitch. You almost destroyed Roxas. You didn't even know half the things he's gone through have you? About him and Sora? What Sora's thought of him all his life? He was a shadow, a speck of nothingness to everyone, even you."_

_"I never thought of Roxas like that!" Naminé yelled back, pulling away from Kairi. "Roxas, I loved him with everything I had... he just didn't treat me like he cared at all."_

_"That's probably because you were too worried about him caring about you to care about him. Stop being selfish Naminé, think of others for once in your pathetic life." Kairi stepped away from Naminé and glared. "I swear if you or Sora shoot him down anymore, you're going to have one hell of a storm to deal with, because I won't let anyone give him crap anymore, you hear?"_

_"Whatever." Naminé went to walk away when Kairi's hand smacked across her pale cheek. _

_"Respect your elders."_

_"I'm sorry Kairi, I don't respect whores." Naminé mumbled, sneering. "Maybe you should try respecting me."_

_Kairi let a small laugh escape her lips. "I don't respect people who sleep with other peoples boyfriends... so I guess that makes you the whore." _

_Naminé stood, dumbfounded by Kairi's sudden vulgar attack of words. This wasn't like either of them._

_"Just stay away from Roxas."_

_  
"Stay away from Sora."_

_"Believe me, I wouldn't go near him again even if he __**hadn't **__slept with you." _

"Harsh." Roxas mumbled. "That doesn't sound like Naminé at all!"

"I know. She's crazy Roxxie, I'm telling you."

"She actually called you a whore? Do you want me to talk to her? Because I will not let her get away with that comment-" Kairi silenced Roxas's plea with her lips. He tried to muffle out the rest of his words, but Kairi pushed away from him and pressed a soft finger to his lips.

"Calm down. I'm a big girl who can handle myself."

"Are you sure about that? You can't seem to handle yourself around me very well." Roxas sneered and Kairi let her mouth drop open. "Although I have no room to talk."

"I was going to say, jeeze Roxxie... you're the one who fumbled for words more than I did." Roxas felt himself blush and Kairi giggled at him lightly.

He found it funny really, that here sat the girl who'd been his brothers girlfriend for so long in his lap. The girl he'd loved since they were little kids and the one who had made him realize that he wasn't just an empty body walking around the earth as his brothers shadow. Roxas had a purpose in life and Kairi had made him realize what it was.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too." She cocked her head to the side and noticed the speckle of tears touching the corners of his eyes. "What's the matter Roxas?"

He wiped the fresh tears away and smiled the biggest smile he could. "I'm just too happy. You've made me realize so many things about myself I never even thought were possible. I didn't think I'd ever love someone as much as I love you... and I certainly never thought I was supposed to be existant on this earth."

"You deserve the best." Kairi whispered into his ear.

"I already have it." He kissed her softly. "And I'm never letting what I have go."

"Neither am I."

He set his head soflt on top of hers and sniffed the sweet scent of strawberries from her hair. He smiled, remembering the night he'd gone to check on her after the party... when he realized what had been bugging him all along. His love for her.

"Roxxie..." Kairi trailed off.

"What is it?"

She sat up and stared into his blue eyes, noting how the hidden sadness within them had dissappeared. She could see now, in it's place, something shining and glittering, that made her heart melt at the spot. It was every inch of the emotions he hadn't felt for so long. They'd all been set free...

By her.

"Nothing!" She leapt at him and knocked him back onto the bed. "Hah."

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Nothing Roxxie." She smiled, and felt every inch of imperfection leave her body once and for all.

And they both knew it was never coming back.

* * *

**End Note: **_Surprise... there is another chapter after this. But it's not a continuation of this one. It's an 'Extra's' story. When Roxas and Kairi first met... hah. Read on and enjoy life. Please review if you want the extra story posted. Kay?_


	9. Bonus: When Roxas Met Kairi

**Authors Note: **_I continued to write this short anyways. Hah. Hope you like it. It's cheesy_

**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN_

_**childish dreams...**_

* * *

"Who are you?"

It was question he was asked often. Not many people, even in his family, knew he was the twin brother... the technical 'older' brother. It hurt, but he learned to deal with everything they all said... was he the child of an affair? He couldn't be such an unperfect twin... Sora was always the one who got the praises. All he ever got was the hits and misses.

"I'm Sora's brother... Roxas." He stated. He ddn't care whether she was nice to him... he wasn't even paying attention to who or what she was.

"Brother?" She asked, kneeling beside him. "He never told me about you."

He looked over at the girl, about to make a jabbing remark, but held it back when he noticed her shining sillouette. Her skin was flawless and glowing in the afternoon sun, her auburn hair was blowing messily around her small face and her violet eyes bore into him deep yet softly.

"Who are you?" He asked lightly, trying to pull his blue eyes off of her.

"I'm Kairi. I'm Sora's friend from school." She smiled and he felt his little heart thump in his chest.

"Kairi? I think I've heard about you from him before... he doesn't talk to me much." He sighed lightly. "And when he does... sometimes it's too mean for me to deal with."

"For a ten year old, he is pretty bratty." Kairi smiled and tugged at Roxas's arm. "Come play with me."

"Sora will get mad." He tugged his arm away and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You're too cute Roxxie."

He looked over at her and felt his cheeks begin to get warm. A feeling he had never felt entered his stomach and he felt his heart beat even faster than it had when she had smiled. What was wrong with him?

"Please come with me?" She tugged at his arm again, but this time he reluctantly gave in.

"Fine... but it's only because you're so darned adorable."

"Really?" Kairi blushed and he felt himself blush. "You're funny Roxxie. I think I like you."

He felt himself begin to run with her down to the beach, out to the waters, and into a place he'd never ventured before... a fun place where Sora never let him go. All of Sora's friends were Sora's. Except now, Roxas had Kairi. That was how it was supposed to be...

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**End Note: **_There you go. The end of another story. Hope you have enjoyed this one. Review please._


End file.
